


For No One

by Lea12



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Drinking & Talking, F/F, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Male Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 10:25:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14211123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lea12/pseuds/Lea12
Summary: Based on a song by The Beatles called "For No One"I really liked the concept of Bobby and John bonding years after, and the idea of them bonding over Rogue cheating on both of them happened, so here it is.





	For No One

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a song by The Beatles called "For No One"
> 
> I really liked the concept of Bobby and John bonding years after, and the idea of them bonding over Rogue cheating on both of them happened, so here it is.

**_(Your day breaks, your mind aches_ **

**_You find that all the words of kindness linger on_ **

**_When she no longer needs you)_ **

 

"How do you get over it?" He asks Bobby, sitting next to him, lighting his cigarette.

"Your day breaks and your mind aches. You somehow find that all the words of kindness linger on when she no longer needs you." Bobby answers and looks at him. "I'm not going to say  I feel  sorry for you. I don't. You deserve to feel what I felt."

"Yeah, I know. Want a smoke?" He offers him and Bobby takes it. "Golden Boy smokes. Who would say?"

"Shut up. I got the habit from you. And don't you dare to tell my fiancé."

 

**_(She wakes up, she makes up_ **

**_She takes her time and doesn't feel she has to hurry_ **

**_She no longer needs you)_**

 

"She wakes up, she makes up and she always takes her time and doesn't feel like she has to hurry at all. Like, I'm lazy as fuck, but she isn't, so that makes it even more annoying." John confesses, taking a smoke as Bobby raises an eyebrow as he takes the cigarette from him. "Was. Would. Past tense. Forgot. God, it was so annoying."

A minute passes. "Why did she do it, Bobby?"

"She no longer needs you. Like she no longer needed me."

"I fucked it up, Bobby. I fucked up the only good thing left."

"No you didn't."

 

**_(And in her eyes you see nothing_ **

**_No sign of love behind her tears_ **

**_Cried for no one_ **

**_A love that should have lasted years)_ **

 

"And in her eyes, you see nothing. Nothing at all. No sign of love behind her tears, you know those fucking tears. She cried for no one." John says. "Not you, not me. I mean she did, but not like those real real tears. Do you think she cried cried, like, had those tear tears for David?"

"I wouldn't know."

"What about Wolverine?"

"Don't know."

"Fuck."

"Yeah."

"I thought, I actually thought our love was a love that should have lasted years. It should have."

"It did. Longer then ours."

"Yeah, but... Like _grow old and have kids should have lasted years_. Not _we're in our mid 30s with bills to pay and jobs to keep should have lasted years._ "

 

**_(You want her, you need her_ **

**_And yet you don't believe her when she said her love is dead_ **

**_You think she needs you)_ **

 

"You want her, you need her. I know that feeling, trust me." Bobby says.

"She says she still loves you. And you want to, and at the same time, you don't want to believe her words."

"You enjoyed the feeling of freedom when she said she doesn't, and yet you don't believe her when she said her love is dead."

"Do you think she needs us? Ever actually needed us?"

"Nah. She is strong. She doesn't need everyone."

"You actually think... Do you still think she needs you?"

"No. I want to think, but I know she doesn't. You?"

"Same."

 

**_(And in her eyes you see nothing_ **

**_No sign of love behind her tears_ **

**_Cried for no one_ **

**_A love that should have lasted years)_**

 

 

" I think  we should form a club." John says and Bobby looks at him. "Me, you, David,  possibly  Wolverine, Piotr, her future ex, her next future ex. We'd be called...

What would we  be called ?" John asks and Bobby thinks.

"Men who thought Rogue would love them and only them, never thought she'd cheat them." Bobby answers and John scoffs. "Too long. Rogue's exes."

"Yeah. Good one." Bobby passes the bottle to John and starts talking. "And like, in her eyes, you see nothing. No anything, no sign of so called love behind her tears. She cried for no one.  Possibly  David and Wolverine. I thought we had a love that should have lasted years."

"Cheers to that, mate." John passes him the bottle.

 

**_(You stay home, she goes out_ **

**_She says that long ago she knew someone but now he's gone_ **

**_She doesn't need him)_ **

 

"You stay home, trying to write a stupid, no, not a stupid article. A very important article and she goes out to the hospital, she has a shift and is already late." John drinks from the battle and gets lost in the thought. "And in bed, she says that long she knew someone, by someone she means either you, David or Wolverine, but now he's gone. And tries to calm your jealousy saying she doesn't need him. Like hell."

"I think  she meant Wolverine."

"Yeah,  I think  so too."

 

**_(Your day breaks, your mind aches_ **

**_There will be times when all the things she said will fill your head_ **

**_You won't forget her)_ **

 

"Your day breaks, your mind aches and there will be times when all the things she said will fill your head." They have another drinking buddy.

"You won't forget her, don't worry."

"Very comforting."

"We know. Trust us, we know."

 

**_(And in her eyes you see nothing_ **

**_No sign of love behind her tears_ **

**_Cried for no one_ **

**_A love that should have lasted years)_ **

 

"And in her eyes you see nothing. No sign of love behind her tears. She cried for no one. We had a love that should have lasted years." The new drinking buddy says and they pat him on the back.

"We all had."


End file.
